bendyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wątek:ZupaBekonowa/@comment-35651369-20191031230827/@comment-35651369-20191106002855
Spokojnie, to nie są teorie mojego autorstwa XD Ja skupiam się głównie na narzekaniu... (polak tryb) ...co do atramentu... znaczy, w praktyce wyskakuje z podłogi, ale mniej więcej w tym miejscu znajduje się kałuża tuszu, więc dla wygody mojego zrujnowanego musku przyjęłam tą choć odrobinę bardziej zgodną z prawami BatIM wersję, choć, tak, mogą co najwyżej wychodzić z niej „w domyśle”, nie w realu. (za szybko byśmy ich zobaczyli czy cuś). Cytat z DOMYŚL SIĘ: „Ja, naprawdę, rozumiem, dlaczego ta postać została uśmiercona i niespecjalnie mnie to zaskoczyło. Wiadomo, „Alicja” była zła i okropna, bla bla bla, wszystkich tylko zabijała i zmieniała w bezmózgich sługusów, och nie, jaka ona podła, zabrała nam Borysa wrednota jedna, bla, bla, bla. Wielu zapewne się domyślało, że prędzej czy później zakończy swój żywot. To po prostu musiało się stać. Ale serio? SERIO? Osoba tak dokładna, tak skrupulatna, tak sprytna, tak przebiegła... Ludzie, o kim my mówimy? O kim? Halo, w całym tym podziemiu pełnym morderczych potworów ta jedna, niezależna osóbka doszła do ogromnej potęgi! No, no weźcie no. Wszędzie ma kamery i głośniki. Najróżniejsze urządzenia i maszyny, których przeznaczenia my możemy się tylko domyślać. Istny skarbiec narzędzi i broni. Kiedy Tommy Gun się rozwala, ona nawet nie mruga okiem. Czyżby miała mnóstwo innych zastępczych broni, lepszych niż karabin maszynowy...? Tworzy bezwzględnie posłuszne klony, przekształca swój własny wygląd, utrzymuje przy życiu tych, którzy teoretycznie powinni być już martwi. To przecież totalne science fiction, nawet jak na podziemie! Wszystko umie zmienić, zastąpić, wzmocnić, przekształcić wedle jej kaprysu. Sterować windą na odległość? Żaden problem! Rozwalić ją? Nic prostszego! Chcesz wstawić sobie szlaban, drzwi pancerne czy miniaturową windę na przedmioty? Ależ proszę! Do kompletu dorzucę jeszcze samodzielnie wykonany zestaw małego chemika i autorskie dzieło literackie pod tytułem „Tysiąc domowych sposobów na wykorzystanie tuszu”. Co? Nie domowe? Jak to nie domowe? Jaki sprzęt laboratoryjny? To sam se nie umiesz go zrobić? Dobra, to potem se najwyżej wygooglujesz czy coś. Acha, prawie bym zapomniała, w gratisie masz też limitowany panel sterowania, żeby móc kierować tymi wszystkimi maszynami na odległość. Ja naprawdę tego nie czaję. No weźcie no, weźcie sobie porównajcie o ten o tam tekst na górze i przypomnijcie sobie wstrząsającą scenę śmierci „Alicji” AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH Dziki małpiszon rzuca się na Henryka jak na banana wymachując przy tym rękami jak kaczka z wścieklizną i wydzierając się jak u dentysty. NO CO TO MA BYĆ? NO CO TO MA KURCZĘ BYĆ? GDZIE W TYM WSZYTSKIM JEST JAKIKOLWIEK SENS, JAKAKOLIWEK LOGIKA? Tylko nie gadajcie mi, że to pod wpływem emocji, bo „Alicja” wkurzyła się na Henryka i postanowiła go zabić. Czym, ja się pytam, czym? Rękami? Bo co? Da mu z liścia? Ludzie... przypomina mi to scenę porwania Borysa siłą umysłu, tylko że w gorszej wersji. To jest naprawdę kiepskawe. Choć „Alicja” zdaję się nam towarzyszyć od Rozdziału 3 przez cały czas, to jednak wciąż pozostaje poza naszym zasięgiem. Mówi do nas za pomocą głośników, obserwuje nas zza kamer i szyb. Nie możemy się doczekać momentu, aby wreszcie stanąć z nią twarzą w twarz. I w końcu stoimy. Ale przed „Alicją” czy szympansem? Oczywiście, bez obrazy dla szympansów, kaczek i dentystów. Ja... nie wiem... istniało tyle sposobów, żeby rozegrać to inaczej. Dlaczego więc akurat tak? Mi naprawdę się marzyło, żeby stoczyć z „Alicją” pojedynek. Taki w jej stylu. Nie wiem, mogłaby na przykład chodzić po jakiś balkonach, takich jak w Badanie i Projektowanie, i ciskać w Henryka jakimiś broniami... może niekoniecznie puszkami... i uruchamiać jakieś pułapki i maszyny... wiecie, „Alicja” rzadko kiedy robi coś bezpośrednio, i, w miarę możliwości, woli unikać żałosnych bójek. Zachowuje ostrożność. Dystans. Wie, że jest blisko osiągnięcia celu. Nie może sobie pozwolić na najmniejszy błąd. Zawsze ma jakieś wyjście B. Dlaczego więc nie mogłaby osobiście zaatakować Henryka, gdy skończą się jej wszystkie inne możliwości? W czymś tam sobie w niego postrzela, coś tam sobie poklika, a dopiero potem z braku innych opcji do niego podejdzie. Albo podbiegnie. Ale błagam, nie jak jakiś rozwścieczony bawół który zamiast przednich kończyn ma śmigła helikoptera! I, naprawdę, co szkodzi w tym, żeby trzymała w łapce jakąś broń? Czy to naprawdę aż tak wielki problem? Nie może posługiwać się narzędziami? Nie jest aż tak zaawansowana jak jaskiniowcy? Woli zabić dorosłego faceta uderzeniem ręki? Naprawdę. Naprawdę nie trzeba powtarzać błędu z Rozdziału 3. „Alicja” już jest świetną postacią, i nie potrzebuje nadnaturalnej siły czy umiejętności kung-fu. Przestań bredzić! Przecież ona działała pod wpływem emocji! Nie zastanawiała się nad konsekwencjami swoich działań! No ludzie... wiem, jaki wpływ mają na człowieka emocje, no ale bez przesady... przypominam, że my mówimy tu o „Alicji”. Gdyby reagowała tak za każdym razem, gdy coś się jej nie spodoba, to od już dawna Straceńcy podziwialiby sobie jej trupa. Tak, w Pokoju Alicji rozwaliła rękoma szybę, co było co najmniej dziwne, ale wcześniej dała typowy dla niej pokaz manipulacji światłem i ekranami. W ogóle, to do tej sceny mam sporo rzep-przyczep, takich jak (zemdlenie?) Henryka, ale na razie skupiamy się na Rozdziale 4, a nie 3, więc zostawimy sobie to w s(pokoju Alicji). Kontynuując... „Alicja” miała parę odpałów, takich jak rozbicie szyby czy rozwalenie windy, która przecież mogła się jej potem jeszcze przydać, ale to nic w porównaniu do tego, co zrobiła pod koniec Rozdziału 4. Cokolwiek robiła, to albo potem natychmiast wyparowywała, albo robiła to z bezpieczniejszej odległości. Nie narażała się aż tak na atak. Tłuczenie szkła było zwykłą pokazówką. Nie miała na celu zabić Henryka czy coś w tym stylu. Tylko go zastraszała. Wiecie, coś jak „nie zadzieraj z aniołem, ty nędzny nędzniku”. Jakkolwiek nie wydawałoby się to dziwne, da się to jeszcze przebaczyć, bo przynajmniej było fajne wejście smoka. Windę też jakoś uboleję, bo przynajmniej dla „Alicji” było to jak pieczenie dwóch pieczeni na jednym ogniu. Wiecie, „pa pa Henryk” i „siemanko Borys”. Podsumowując, śmierć „Alicji” była po prostu tandetna, niedopracowana i nieprzemyślana, i rani me serduszko najbardziej z tych wszystkich rzepów-przyczepów.” Bo po co pisać, skoro możesz skopiować swój stary tekst, napisany jeszcze za czasów, gdy Upadła Alice nazywała się „Alice”? Wiem, że przy wypisywaniu „wad” Allison, na mojej liście przeważał po prostu brak logiki, który chyba nie powinien mieć zbyt wiele wspólnego z oceną pojedynczej postaci, mnie najbardziej boli te jej... nie wiem... odcięcie od rzeczywistości? Coś, co sam uwzględniłeś. Ona po prostu często zachowuje się tak, jakby nie do końca jarzyła, co robi, i co to coś może dla innych znaczyć. I tyle. No ale hej. Przynajmniej nigdy mnie nie rozczarowała, więc... to chyba dobrze o niej świadczy. Byłoby śmiesznie, gdyby za bycia człowiekiem też łaziła po studiu z maczetą, chociaż w sumie to jak dotąd stawiałam na to, że ktoś trzymał ją u siebie w ramach szpanu, pamiątki albo kolekcji. Co to spania Henry'ego... początek Rozdziału 5 w skrócie: CIEMNO JASNO CIEMNO JASNO CIEMNO JASNO ITD.